To help limit flooding damage, several building code organizations and the federal government have promulgated regulations that mandate that buildings with enclosed spaces located below base flood plain levels, such as crawl spaces, must provide for automatic equalization of interior and exterior hydrostatic forces caused by flooding fluids. According to these regulations, flooding fluids must be permitted to freely enter and exit the enclosed spaces. In particular, many of these regulations require builders to install a number of vents in the enclosed spaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,187, issued Feb. 17, 2004 to Sprengle, Sr., et al. for FLOOD GATE FOR DOOR, describes a flood gate configurations and various latching mechanisms for releasing a vent door, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.